Setsuna
by Yuki Myco
Summary: Fusion of Negima and Inuyasha. Inuyasha world, Inuyasha story, Negima characters. Mainly KonokaSetsuna. Partly NegiAsuna, ManaKaede, SayoKazumi, YueNodoka, and others. Warning: Shoujo ai
1. Love and Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights, characters, or story of any of the series.

**Warning**: This story contains shoujo ai (girlxgirl romance). So if you don't like the idea of romance between two girls then stop reading now.

**Author's Note: **This idea of a crossover just sort of came to me somehow. So I started hunting down all the Inuyasha characters ever included in Inuyasha and am going to replace them with someone from Negima. One character will appear from Love Hina also.

The concept is easier to understand if you think of it as Negima characters in the Inuyasha world and Inuyasha story. Although the story will branch out and differentiate itself from the Inuyasha storyline soon enough so it'll only loosely follow Inuyasha's storyline for a while and then completely be in a different path at the end.

Some tweaks have been made from both anime universes in order to blend both worlds as best as I can. So some minor characters from Inuyasha and Negima won't appear at all, and some Inuyasha characters were next to impossible to find a Negima replacement so they're not going to be replaced. Other than these things nothing else is going to be changed. At least at the moment that's what it seems like.

Here's a character change list, to avoid confusion.

Inuyasha- Sakurazaki Setsuna.  
Kikyo- Konoe Konoka (called Minamoto Konoe to avoid confusion later).

That's the list for the prologue.

With all that said, here's the prologue!

* * *

**Prologue: Love and Betrayal**

"Argh! If you're so set on protecting the jewel then why don't you just finish me off? I'll just come back again tomorrow and you know it!" yelled a young raven-haired girl. She wore long, flowing red robes, and had a sheathed sword hung by her waist.

She was complaining over the same issue she always brought up every day. It had annoyed the girl the first time it happened. She couldn't stand being given such pity.

The girl would always do the same thing in her mornings. She would come to the same village, and would try to steal the village's prized jewel. Unfortunately for her, the jewel was under the protection of a powerful miko which would always stop her from succeeding.

The jewel itself was no ordinary jewel. This jewel was blessed with strong magical powers that granted almost any desire. The actual origin is unknown, but regardless many people, demons and humans, sought to get their hands on that power, including the raven-haired girl. All of which never got their hands on the jewel, because the miko stopped each and every one.

The miko wasn't any ordinary priestess. She was the village's, possibly the world's, top and most skilled priestess. She knew how to create magical barriers that no demon could pass, how to enchant her arrows to bind or destroy enemies, and many more abilities that people remain unaware of.

The miko's magical binding arrows were a favorite ability she used on the raven-haired girl daily. She wouldn't use the arrows to actually pierce through the girl's body, but merely as a deterrence to prevent the girl from coming again. The tactic always failed, and the raven-haired girl was already pinned for today. Today she was pinned to a tree.

It was a daily habit for the miko to always stand by the raven-haired girl, listening to her complaints as she tried to resist the arrow's binding abilities.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you! Stupid miko! One way or another I'm going to get that jewel. You won't stop me from my goal."

"Then I'll make sure to prepare special arrows for you tomorrow," said the other girl coolly. This was not what the raven-haired girl expected to hear. "Until then, Setsuna."

Without another word, the miko left with her bow and quiver of arrows in hand. Setsuna was left on the tree, confused on what to make of the miko's words. If Setsuna didn't know the miko any better she would've assumed that was a death threat just now, but she did know the miko enough to rule that out. The miko would always, to Setsuna's irritation, take pity on her and spare her life.

Within a few seconds more of contemplation, the binding abilities of the arrows waned and Setsuna was able to slice through the arrows with a simple swing from her sword. After freeing herself she decided not to go after the jewel again today, and began planning on how to approach the jewel for tomorrow.

The next day Setsuna got her hands on the jewel once more, and made a desperate flee from the village. She only managed to reach the last village house before a binding arrow flew from the air, and pinned her to the houses' wall. Setsuna was ready to curse up a storm of rage on the miko for her usual defeat, but today she was nowhere to be found. Today she just shot her arrows and left. Setsuna found that quite odd.

Setsuna tried to resist the arrow, and today she succeeded! She investigated the arrows closely and found that they weren't binding arrows at all. Setsuna easily broke the arrows into splinters, except for one arrow. She didn't destroy it immediately, because she saw it had a piece of parchment wrapped around it. So she took the parchment and discarded the arrow. Surprisingly, the parchment contained a message addressed to her. It read:

_Setsuna,_

_This afternoon, meet me under the Great Sacred Tree._

_Minamoto Konoe_

Setsuna was baffled. Was this the "special" arrows that the miko spoke of the other day? Why on earth would the very same miko that guards the jewel she is after want to meet her? They had never been friends; on the contrary, they were enemies. Enemies that should be at each others throats.

Still…Setsuna couldn't help but feel like meeting her. After all, her guard might be lowered for once.

Setsuna knew of only one tree near the village that was rumored to be blessed and considered sacred, and she stood under it that very afternoon. The sun hung high up in the sky, and the clouds drifted aimlessly. Setsuna sat herself down on the ground, and waited for the miko.

She discovered that the tree's position gave an amazing view of the village. From here she could see farmers tending to their crops, villagers purchasing wares from local merchants, children playing in a lake at the far end, and the rest of daily life. Her gazing came to a halt when something slipped itself onto her neck.

"Huh? What is this?" Setsuna asked, surprised to find a necklace with large beads around her neck.

"Consider it a gift," said a voice from behind her. Setsuna turned around to see that it was the miko. She then added, "also a curse."

Konoe bowed to Setsuna, and Setsuna was momentarily stunned before standing up and returning the bow. "What was with the message? I didn't realize enemies should actually have a need to speak to each other."

"We're not enemies. Why should we be?" Konoe asked, with what vaguely resembled a smile on her face.

"I'm trying to steal the jewel that you guard. Isn't that reason enough?"

"Yes, about that. If you tell me your reason for the jewel, I might just give it to you."

Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise. This was far too easy to get the village's prized jewel, but she didn't care. "Y-You will! Alright, well I plan on using the jewel to make myself a full-fledged demon."

"Oh? So you're just like the rest. You just seek power…"

"It's not the power I seek…but the heart." Setsuna looked off at the distance. She had a sad, somber look on her face. Probably remembering something she wished she hadn't.

"Heart? Why would you want a demon's heart?"

"It's none of your concern. Just give me the jewel!" Setsuna extended her hand to the miko, expecting a small jewel to be placed there.

"Setsuna, are you not curious as to why I gave you this invitation to meet me?" she asked, not giving recognition to the hand in front of her.

"I don't care, just hand over the jewel!" her hand shaking more urgently. The miko sighed.

"I guess I can't get you to be willing. Very well then. Setsuna, osuwari." As the miko spoke those words, Setsuna began to feel the weight of several tons of force press itself on her. It quickly overwhelmed her and fell to the ground. "Like my gift?"

Setsuna looked at the beads on the necklace. She sensed a strong power emanating from them; they must have caused her to fall, she deduced. She attempted to remove the necklace, but it wouldn't budge. She used all her strength but to no avail. She submitted to the force briefly before the powerful weights removed themselves. She stood herself up, glaring at the miko as she did so. "What was that?" she demanded.

"Peace of mind. I needed to make sure you won't suddenly decide to run off with the jewel." The miko paused, and pulled out something from her clothing. The item was revealed to be the very jewel that Setsuna tried daily to obtain. She took a few steps and placed the jewel in Setsuna's hand. "I need you to help me protect the jewel as I take it to a village. Will you accompany me?"

"Hmph." She turned her back to the miko, with her hands in her sleeves. She knew that the miko was being serious with the question, but Setsuna couldn't understand why. "It's not as if you're giving me a choice. Let's just finish this quickly," said Setsuna bitterly, and then added, "So where is this place?"

"Thank you, Setsuna." The miko said with a sincere smile. Setsuna didn't turn around, but she could feel that smile penetrating her back.

They had decided to make the journey in the morning, and tonight they were to sleep in the miko's hut. In actuality, it was just the miko doing the sleeping while Setsuna watched over her. When Setsuna asked her why she was giving her such an opportunity to run away with the jewel she only replied, "I trust you." Setsuna had not heard those words for a long time, the last person to use those words were her mother.

Setsuna looked at the note that was addressed to her once more. _So her name is Konoe, huh?_ Setsuna thought.

As Konoe slept, Setsuna would occasionally glance at her face and see a peaceful smile shinning back at her. It was odd to see such a…cute face come from someone who would daily bind her with an arrow.

Morning came, and not once during the night did Setsuna leave Konoe's side or even thought about it. Konoe arose from her peaceful slumber, and positively beamed at Setsuna. "Good morning, Setsuna." She said with an ear-to-ear grin.

Setsuna was initially taken aback a little by the miko's expression, but then brushed it off. "Good morning, Konoe-san." She said formally, Konoe frowned.

"Don't address me so formal. You make it sound like we're not friends."

"That's because we aren't." Setsuna stated truthfully.

"You never know, we could be." She said the last part in a sing song voice.

With favorable climates, the two set off to their destination. It was a quiet journey through the forest, with hardly any demons coming to attack them. This made Setsuna curious as to why she was asked to protect her in the first place.

"Konoe-san?" Setsuna asked after crossing a bridge.

"Yes?"

"Why do you need me to come with you? We've hardly been attacked by anything. All of which I doubt you'd have trouble with."

"Because I trust you, Setsuna." Konoe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Setsuna turned to face Konoe and found her smiling from ear-to-ear. She felt odd to have such trust from someone. "Why are you so trusting of me?"

"Because I can sense that you are a good person; a person that is feeling hurt, but a good person nonetheless. I can also sense that you're not completely human, or completely demon." As she finished her last words she heard a loud thump on the floor. She looked at Setsuna, and then at the floor. She learned that Setsuna had just thrown the jewel to the floor.

"So I'm just someone to pity? Someone to treat special just because I'm a half-demon then!" her voice rose with each word, her fists clenched tightly into tight little balls. "If you're going to trust me just because I have a human side then go ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you when you get betrayed! Just because I'm part-human…doesn't mean…you can…trust me…" her anger had subsided; her fists were loosened and quickly reached out to cling onto Konoe's fabric. She had fallen to her knees, and buried her face into Konoe's robes. She was almost going to break down, but resisted the tears. She was just one push away from…

"If you want to share your pain with me, I'll listen." Setsuna felt a hand placed on her shoulders. She looked up and saw that same ear-to-ear smile from before. That was it. That was the push she needed. She couldn't hold it in any longer; she flung her arms around the miko and held onto her tightly as she released all her pent-up emotions. Tears flowed freely down her eyes.

"It's not fair! It shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have been the one to suffer. I'm the half-human I should be one dead, not her! I love her, I would've died for her, but I couldn't protect her and keep her alive. We trusted each other always, but that day she lied to me and I believed her. I want her back!" after that Konoe could only hear untranslatable garble.

Konoe wrapped her arms around Setsuna and stroked her back soothingly. "It's alright. You won't have to bear such pain alone anymore. I'm here for you." Konoe's robes would be very wet after this, but that wasn't a concern for her at the moment.

"She's my mother." Setsuna said, now speaking freely. "My mother was the only person who trusted and cared for me." She let go of her grip around the miko, and slowly stood herself up. Her tears had ceased, and she wiped away her remaining tears. "Thank you for listening...Konoe-chan." Her words were spoken with genuine gratitude. Setsuna picked up the jewel that was still on the floor and placed it in the hands of Konoe.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I don't need it anymore. You've been more helpful than that silly jewel."

Time passed without incident and they soon reached the village Konoe needed an escort to. The village chief greeted them warmly, and didn't waste time to get to the purpose of the visit: to cure his daughter of a life-threatening disease. Konoe used the power of the jewel to cure her ailments, and the job was done.

As the miko and hanyou were leaving the chief's home, a young little girl walked up to them and asked Konoe, "Miko-nee, are you and that person friends?" she pointed to Setsuna. Konoe opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by Setsuna.

"Yes, we are. We're the best of friends." Konoe turned to Setsuna, and saw that Setsuna was smiling warmly at her. Konoe reciprocated the smile.

Years had passed, and Konoe and Setsuna had grown close. They lived together, trusted each other, and loved each other. Although neither of them wanted to admit it to the other or to themselves, but both had fallen in love with the other.

_"Setsuna, what do you think of me?" Konoe asked a few years ago._

_"I think you're very kind and dutiful, and I admire you for that." Setsuna responded._

Things were very different then. Setsuna was still a pretty wild person that required Konoe to use "osuwari" to tame her. Now she would never dream of coming close to disobeying Konoe.

_"Setsuna, what do you think of me?" Konoe asked a year later._

_"I think you're quite charming, kind, and dutiful. You have many qualities that would make you a suitable wife one day. I admire that of you." Setsuna responded._

Back at that time Setsuna would, on occasion, glance at Konoe for longer than a few instances and begin scolding herself for it. She was still a little hostile and untrusting to strangers, but if Konoe introduced someone to her then she would be instantly more kinder than if a random person walked up to her.

_"Setsuna, what do you think of me?" Konoe asked recently._

_"I...uhh...well...I think you're really charming, kind, attractive, and...I like spending time with you..." Setsuna responded with a fierce blush on her face._

That was only a few days ago. Setsuna had a great deal of trouble getting those words out. She also had trouble speaking any sort of sociable words to Konoe. She became less sociable with Konoe. When her feelings for Konoe had grown beyond just a friend, she became a quiet and shy person. It's not that she didn't want to speak with Konoe, but it was more that looking straight into those gorgeous eyes, that entrancing smile, and her beautiful body was too much for her to handle anymore.

Today she was sitting in a tree, trying to get the nerve to speak with Konoe about the feelings she's been harboring, when she heard someone call her name.

"Setsuna!"

Setsuna peeked out from behind a tree limb, and saw that it was the very person she'd been having trouble speaking to. This wasn't good; she wasn't ready to speak with Konoe yet. Maybe tomorrow she would. Yes, tomorrow sounded very good to Setsu-

"Osuwari!"

The necklace around Setsuna began to bear strong magical weight on her, and the tree limb she was on quickly snapped, causing her to fall right in front of Konoe. Setsuna quickly stood herself up after the fall.

"Morning, Setsuna." She greeted with a simple yet magnetic smile.

"G-Good morning, Konoe-chan."

"I've been looking for you all morning."

"What for?" she asked nervously.

"Well I've been worried. About you." She said in a solemn tone.

"Worried about me?" Setsuna laughed with a hint of anxiety in her voice. Konoe took note of that. "You don't have to worry about me. There's nothing for you to focus on me for…" she put on a pretend smile and gently nudged Konoe's shoulders as if to shoo her away. Giving her the nonverbal message Setsuna didn't want her there.

"There _is_ something. It's bothered me for a while now."

"I'm sure in time things will resolve themselves." Setsuna said. Her nudge's strength increased, but they were still gentle. Konoe took note of that as well.

Konoe decided to stop allowing herself to be pushed like this. She took a step away from Setsuna, turned, and looked at her with soul-piercing eyes "Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked bluntly.

"Avoiding you? What do you mean? I haven't…" Setsuna avoided the miko's eyes, afraid she would loose herself in them. She looked anywhere else but directly at the miko.

Setsuna felt something taking hold of her hands. She looked at them and saw Konoe's hands on her own, holding them strongly as if she feared loosing her. Setsuna felt a fierce blush spreading itself on her face. "Please, Setsuna, tell me why. Why do you avoid me? Why do you not look at me? What have I done to upset you? Please, tell me what I have done..."

Konoe had such a pained expression on her normally cool face. Sorrow took a liquid shape, and trailed down her eyes. Setsuna's heart felt cut and stabbed by her own stupidity. She should've known Konoe would worry about her if she avoided her for so long.

Setsuna, with Konoe still gripping her, took her hand up to the miko's cheek. Despite her face becoming hotter with each passing moment, she looked directly into Konoe's eyes with deep regret and something else that Konoe did not expect to see. "Konoe-chan, it has nothing to do with your actions. The problem lies solely on me. I'm sorry for worrying you needlessly."

Konoe's tears slowed themselves, and soon ceased. She may have looked at Setsuna through a wet vision, but she had not mistaken the emotion lurking inside Setsuna's eyes. No, she was certain of what she saw; she trusted her eyes. She wiped her remaining tears, and asked. "Then what's wrong?"

Konoe let go of Setsuna's hands, and Setsuna let go of Konoe's cheek. They both continued to gaze into each other's eyes, and they both blushed because of it. Setsuna was the first to blink and peeled her eyes away from her before they opened again. She took a deep sigh as she prepped herself to explain to Konoe about everything she's kept from her.

"I don't know how to put this into words, but…well imagine this: a flower and the sun. The sun gives warmth and light to all living beings, never too much and never too little. And this one flower in particular wants to be selfish and get more warmth than it's supposed to. It loves the attention of the sun, even if it is merely an insignificant flower. Its desire for more light is selfish, it knows that, and the sun might not want to give any more to it than necessary. So what should the flower do?"

Konoe looked like she contemplated hard before answering. "Well has this flower asked how the sun has felt? It seems to me it hasn't spoken with the sun at all." She said with a playful smirk on her face.

"Well, no it hasn't, but that's because she…"

"Oh, so it's a she?"

"Yes-I mean no! I mean…" Setsuna could feel all heat in her body focused on her face, as she tried to clean up her careless error. She was agonizingly embarrassed with slipping in her plans to tell her slowly. One word had rushed things considerably. Setsuna could only sputter incomplete thoughts until a finger was placed on her lips.

"If you ask me, I'd be more than happy to give you your desired extra warmth. _More_ than happy to."

Setsuna saw a cute little blush form on Konoe's cheeks, her smile radiating Setsuna's very soul. She couldn't believe she had heard that from the miko. She shouldn't have heard such words from Konoe. It sounded as if…

"Setsuna, try and imagine the sun and its life. The sun has always had the duty of being the greatest source of light and warmth to all living things. It must never falter in that duty. So if it happens to find a flower that it simply adores, and if the flower feels the same, what would you call that?" Setsuna thought deeply before answering.

"I would call that an unattainable love, but what's the point of all this Konoe-chan?"

"The point is that I want to tell you something…something I've wanted to say for a long time…" Konoe had her arms clasped together, moving them apprehensively.

Setsuna saw a bright red blush on her face. She wondered why the miko was acting like this. If anyone was suppose to be acting nervous, it should be Setsuna. She put a hand on Konoe's shoulder. "Konoe-chan, what's wrong?"

"IloveyouSetsuna!" Konoe blurted out. Her face was fiercely red when she finished. She prayed she had done the right thing. Her feelings for Setsuna had been there in her heart for years, but now she felt she could admit them vocally to Setsuna. Because she now saw the same love in Setsuna's heart.

Setsuna looked positively shocked to hear this. Her mind cut itself from the rest of the world as she tried to think if she just heard Konoe correctly. Surely there was some mistake; surely she just misinterpreted what Konoe said. She shook her head as if she could shake off all the misinterpretation and get the real message. But after thinking it through the message was still the same.

"I love you, Setsuna." Konoe said, slower and clearer than before.

There was no mistaking it; Setsuna truly just heard her beloved miko's words right. This was perfect for her. She now knew her feelings for Konoe weren't one-sided. She could just open her mouth now and recite those words to Konoe without worry.

"I love you too, Konoe-chan," replied Setsuna. She placed a hand on the miko's soft cheek and silently stared into her passionate, loving eyes.

Konoe responded by moving her head closer to Setsuna's own, her lips calling out for the hanyou's. Setsuna bridged the gap and claimed Konoe's sweet, supple lips, their hands clasping the other and intertwining.

Both the miko and hanyou were in bliss. Their hearts raced when their lips locked and their hands intertwined. Pleasure coursed through every atom in their bodies as their passions mingled with one another. Eternities later they parted out of necessity. Konoe rested her head on Setsuna's shoulders, her arms around the hanyou.

"That was…"

"…wonderful." Konoe finished for Setsuna.

Everything had turned out exactly how the hanyou and miko wanted it. Both had gone through the biggest hurdle and were quite pleasantly rewarded. For now they had admitted their feelings, and discovered that their feelings were mutual.

Their relationship had changed since that day. Not on the outside, but within. Konoe still had her miko duties and Setsuna still protected her, but now things were different on how they treated each other. Nobody in their village saw actual open displays of affection, perhaps for professional reasons, but they all sensed it. Everyone could see the extra looks they gave each other, the often practice of holding hands, and just a general sense of extra affection among each other. Nobody seemed to oppose to their relationship, and the two lovers were grateful for that.

Over time they had had many adventures and memories to look back upon. They went through many trials and ordeals, but their love always remained constant. Soon their love was shown and told about in public for the entire world to know; everyone cheered for them. This was the fuel that soon sparked a union in the most nuptial sense.

It was another heavenly perfect day for the two. Konoe was praying at the shrine before they left for another village, while Setsuna was out in a nearby forest practicing her swordsmanship. It was there that she saw something shining on the ground. She went to it, and there was no mistaking the object before her: it was the _Shikon no Tama_!

Setsuna wondered how it could've drifted so far away from the shrine. Perhaps a thief tried to escape with it, but Konoe would never let that happen. Or possibly this was merely a replica of the jewel someone created, but Setsuna sensed the aura around it to be the real jewel. In any case, she had to return it back before anyone who desired it could walk off with it. She picked it up and clenched it in her fist. She began to silently walk back to the shrine, but stopped when she saw a giant tree. She recognized it to be the _Great Sacred Tree_.

Setsuna could recall memories of her running up to this point with the _Shikon no Tama_ and Konoe pinning her to the giant tree with her arrows.

She continued to reminisce for a while until she saw something land next to her feet. She came out of her memories and turned around just in time to have a powerful item pierce through her chest and pin her to the tree. Setsuna looked at the item and found it to be one of Konoe's binding arrows. As she stared at it in disbelief she heard a familiar voice.

"You dare to use me to get the jewel! I thought you were above a regular demon, but you're just as low as they are," hissed Konoe in a venomous tone. She had her bow in hand, and readying another arrow from her quiver; the next arrow with the intention to kill.

"Konoe…chan…" whispered Setsuna. Her voice, along with every other function of her body were being drained of energy every second the arrow in her chest remained. Her eyes were getting heavy, and she wouldn't be able to muster the strength to pull out the arrow. She could vaguely see Konoe with her bow in hand.

"Die Setsuna!" was the last thing Setsuna heard from Konoe before the arrow had drained her completely, and her life thus eternally bound to remain dormant on the _One Thousand Year Old Sacred Tree_.

* * *

**Preview:**

Konoka: Hi everyone! I am Konoe Konoka. I'm an average 17 year old high school girl attending regular school. Things were rather normal until my family's well transported me into the past! Now I have to worry about demons and monsters coming after me, because of something called the _Shikon no Tama_.  
Setsuna: On the next _Setsuna_, _Chapter One: Feudal Fairy Tale Beginning_. We'll meet again, Konoe-chan…


	2. Feudal Fairy Tale Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights, characters, or story of any of the series.

**Warning**: This story contains shoujo ai (girlxgirl romance). So if you don't like the idea of romance between two girls then stop reading now.

**Author's Note**: The prologue was basically a retelling of how Inuyasha and Kikyo first met. There were modifications and additions all over the prologue since I thought it would help establish the past couple better. For the most part, true Negima story and bits won't start to pop up until later. But to make up for that almost all the characters will retain their Negima personality. So I hope nobody is too mad about that.

Cast list (New):  
Kagome- Konoe Konoka (Called Konoka).  
Kagome's grandpa- Konoe Konoemon.  
Kagome's mom - Konoe Eishun  
Sota - Narutaki Fuka and Narutaki Fumika  
Sango- Kagurazaka Asuna  
Kaede- Minamoto Shizuna  
OC- Asakura Kazumi  
OC- Tatsumiya Mana  
OC - Nitta  
OC- Seruhiko

So with that out of the way, here is chapter one!

* * *

**Chapter One: Feudal Fairy Tale Beginning**

"Shikon no what?" asked a young girl. The young girl wore a normal modern high school uniform, and held in her hand a replica of the _Shikon no Tama_.

"It's called the _Shikon no Tama_. You should remember it since it has a great historic story behind it," replied an elderly man. He had a long white beard, bald on the top of his head, and wore typical priest clothing.

The two people were inside their home discussing the latest thing the girl's grandfather wanted to sell. Today he decided that young people would like to buy replica key chains of the _Shikon no Tama_. It was a round jewel, about the size of a golf ball, which was a solid purple color. The young girl wondered whether people would even take a second look at it.

"Long ago there was a priestess named Minamoto Konoe. She was a powerful priestess with extraordinary abilities. She is unrivaled by today's standards for a priest or priestess, and back then she was just as equally unchallenged. One day, she was charged with the duty of protecting a sacred jewel, the _Shikon no Tama_, and she did a fine job of it. She continued to protect it until her dying day. Now the jewel has been missing since her last day alive, but some speculate that her duty to protect it was so great that she took it to the afterlife with her."

"Konoe…so does that mean she's family?" asked the young girl.

"No, Konoka, she isn't. Our family name Konoe and the priestess Konoe have no connection. But on a relevant topic, you were named after the first child of our family name. Meaning the first girl of the family was named Konoka Konoe."

"I didn't know that. But speaking about me, you do remember that tomorrow's my birthday right?" inquired an eager Konoka. Her grandfather shifted slightly, and began pulling something from out of his robes.

"Well I was planning on giving you this tomorrow, but I guess one day early wouldn't hurt." He pulled out a packet of cards and handed them to Konoka. "These are some Tarot cards I've been waiting to give to you on your eighteenth birthday."

"Thank you so much Gramps!" Konoka gave her grandfather a strong, joyful hug. "I think I'll go try them out right now. Where's Fuka-chan and Fumika-chan?"

"They should be playing outside. But Konoka." Her grandfather quickly added the last part to stop Konoka from rushing out the door. Her feet were already outside the room, as she turned her head to look at her grandfather. "Don't tell them a bad fortune. Even if the cards tell a troublesome future, please, just lie to them. They're still children after all."

"No problem. See ya."

* * *

Centuries before the modern-day Konoka was born, before her family ancestors had set up her family shrine, and before the Feudal Era of Japan had come to a close, lived a village. This village was a normal village. Most villagers were farmers, but a select few were priests and priestesses.

The village was constantly being bombarded by demons and monsters that came to feed on the villagers or their crops and animals, and the priests and priestesses there were always to chant a giant barrier around the entire village to prevent the creatures from entering. They only needed to keep the barrier up until the demon exterminator tribe would come and lay waste to the demons. This was a rather simple task that all the members of the village had grown accustomed to. Today they were under a typical attack of demons.

Outside the village lay a great tree. Its height allowed the tallest branch to overlook the entire village. On that tree, lay a young girl. She was bound to the tree by an arrow through her chest, and showed no signs of movement. She had been in that position for thirty years now, and the only person who could remove the arrow had been dead the day she was bound. The forest that this great sacred tree was in was named the _Forest of Setsuna_.

* * *

"There you are, Fumika-chan. Where's Fuka-chan?" asked Konoka.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan! I told her not go in, but she did it anyway!" said Fumika. Fumika was a young girl with her hair neatly placed in two buns on either side of her head.

"Did what?"

"She went to the dried-up well to bring out the ladder."

"What do you need a ladder for?"

"We wanted to climb up the big sacred tree, but there's nothing for us to hang onto so we were gonna use a ladder to get to the branches."

"Alright, then let's go get that ladder."

"Really? You're not gonna tell Tou-san on us?" asked Fumika, amazed at her older sister.

"Nope. I'm gonna help you two. Come on Fumika-chan, let's go help out Fuka-chan."

"Alright."

With Fumika holding onto her older sister's hand, they walked together to the room that contained the dried-up well. When they reached the entrance Fumika let go of Konoka's hand and gripped the edge of the door. She showed no signs of wanting to go further, as the atmosphere of the room scared her.

It was a dark room, with only a small candle as a source of light. Cobwebs had taken residence here long ago, and foreign objects were scattered all around. This would make an ideal location for a ghost to haunt.

"Fuka-chan, where are you?" Konoka called across the whole room. She received no response. Konoka took a few steps in before yelling out, "Fuka-chan, are you in here?" No response.

Konoka went to the candle light, and took it in her hands. She used its glow to illuminate small parts of the room at a time, as she explored the small room to find no sign of Fuka anywhere. The only place not checked in this small room was the main feature of the room: the well.

She went to the well, and tried to illuminate it with the candle, but the closer she brought the candle to it the more wildly it flicked. Once she immersed the candle inside the well the light went out completely. The sudden loss of light startled Konoka, and she accidentally let go of the candle, as it plummeted down into the depths of the well.

"Hey Fuka-chan, are you down there?" called Konoka. _I hope she didn't get hit by the candle._

"Konoka-nee I'm over here," said Fuka. Konoka turned to the source of the voice to find Fuka outside the room with Fumika.

"Fuka what are you doing out here?"

"What? That room is scary. There's no way I was gonna go in, and stay there."

Konoka sighed at having explored the whole room, just to find her younger sister outside the whole time.

She took a single step from the well before she could feel something grip her. On her right shoulder, Konoka could feel somebody's arm, then another arm on her other shoulder, and then two more on her elbows. Each arm had a strong hold on her, and they all simultaneously began pulling her. The arms quickly overtook her, and pulled her down; plunging her downwards, to the bottom of the well.

At the bottom of the well was not what Konoka expected to see. The dirt that she knew existed at the bottom was only momentarily there as she plummeted, but as she got closer to it, it vanished. The whole well vanished.

She was engulfed inside a blue liquid. It wasn't water, because she wasn't drowning at all. She found she could breathe normally. This magical substance was all around her, and nothing else was in sight.

Konoka still had arms gripping her, and when she looked at her shoulders, she saw human hands gripping them. Her kidnappers were humans pulling her through an unknown substance.

"You…You have the sacred jewel…Give it to me." A voice hissed behind her back. Konoka tried to resist the arms, but they still had a strong grip on her. The more she resisted, the tighter the grip became.

"Jewel? What jewel? Who are you?"

"_Shikon no Tama_…Give it to me," demanded the voice again. All the arms simultaneously turned her around, and Konoka was face-to-face with her kidnapper. It was a half-human, half-centipede creature. It had six human arms, and had a female human body above the torso, the bottom half was nothing but centipede feet that stretched for meters.

It looked at Konoka with expressionless human eyes. Konoka continued to try to resist, but couldn't break free. As she struggled, the centipede creature extended another of its human hands to Konoka. Its hand made its way to Konoka's cheek, which it cupped. It slowly slithered itself down her neck, down her chest, and stopped at her abdomen.

A bright light erupted from Konoka the moment the creature's hand made contact with her abdomen. It overwhelmed the creature, and soon its hand had severed and was sent flying into the distance. The creature screeched in pain, and flung Konoka away from her.

When the creature had let go of her, the bright light intensified, and the magical liquid vanished. She was temporarily blinded until the light went away. She opened her eyes soon afterwards, and found herself back at the well. The dirt had returned, and she was now laying on it. Dazed, she wondered about what just happened.

_Was that all just a dream just now?_ Konoka thought. She turned her head, and found that the severed centipede arm lying right next to her. She yelped at the sight, and scooted away from the arm. _No, that really just happened._

Konoka stood herself up, and looked up at the top of the well. It was a long distance to climb, but luckily there were vines growing from all sides of well edges. _Up I go, I guess.

* * *

_

In the village with the attack of demons, stood many priest and priestess chanting to keep their barrier from disappearing. Demons and monster would ram their whole bodies onto the barrier, but they would only bounce back. Each demon tried with all their might, but the combined chanting was too much for them.

"Minamoto-sama I can't keep this up much longer," said a young man. He looked weak, and his chanting was steadily softer and slower.

"Alright, Nitta-kun take Seruhiko-kun's place, and get some rest Nitta-kun," ordered an authoritative miko. Immediately her words were obeyed, and a man took the young man's place, as he left to rest in his home.

The miko continued making rounds throughout the perimeter of the barrier, making orders to relieve someone as she saw fit. She stopped her duty when she felt someone suddenly tap her on her shoulders.

"What do you have to report Asakura-san?" asked the miko without turning around.

"Sorry for the delay, but it'll be a while before the taiji-ya will be showing up. But to your behalf, their reducing their payment for today," said a young kitsune kunoichi.

"That's not good. Most of my best priests and priestesses have exhausted themselves and are resting right now. I don't know how long the village can keep this up. Go inform them on our condition, and have them come here as quickly as possible."

"At once." And without another word the kunoichi vanished.

The miko took a look outside the barrier, and saw the Great Sacred Tree in the distance. _Curse you Setsuna. If it wasn't for you Konoe-nee would still be here, and none of this would've happened.

* * *

_

Konoka looked around all her surroundings, and didn't recognize anything. She was in a forest filled with wildlife, and none of it looked familiar. She was walking through the forest when she found the first thing she _could_ recognize: the _One Thousand Year Old Sacred Tree_.

It was a little shorter than she remembered it, but it still looked the same as always. _I must be near my house if this tree is here_, Konoka thought. She approached the tree expecting to see Fuka and Fumika playing nearby, but she saw no such thing. Instead she saw a young woman.

The young woman was on a side of the tree with her eyes closed, as if she was sleeping. She was about her age, and had long black hair that was tied to the left side of her head. She wore red robes, and carried a sword on her waist. Vines had grown all around the young woman.

_Is she…dead?_ Konoka rushed to the body and examined her closely. She found that an arrow had pierced her chest. She cupped the young woman's cheeks into her hands, and felt faint heat from them. _She's still alive._

As she left her hands there, Konoka began to feel more heat emanating from the young woman's body. Soon the young woman opened her eyes for the first time in thirty years. Her vision blurred at first, but soon began to focus on the person in front of her.

"Konoe…chan…?" her mouth whispered no louder than a breeze.

"Huh? You're awake?" asked Konoka, unaware that she just spoke.

"You…you're back…" her words were slow, but they were steadily increasing in volume.

"Back? What do you mean?"

"I've…missed you…"

"Huh?" _Who is this person? Why is she acting like she knows me?_ thought Konoka. She quickly removed her hands from the young woman, and began to back away. "Just stay right there, I'll go get something to cut the vines around you."

Konoka began running towards the forest to find a blunt object she could use, but she never made it that far. Soon after the beginning of her dash she found her shoulders and elbows gripped by familiar hands.

"Give me the sacred jewel…" hissed the familiar centipede creature's voice.

Konoka screamed as she tried to break free from the creature again. This time the creature was more knowledgeable of Konoka, and quickly revealed a less human face.

The creature opened her mouth as far as a human could, and then even farther than that. Soon vicious fangs erupted from the human teeth, and she sunk her fangs into Konoka's abdomen.

Konoka screamed in pain as bits and parts of her flesh were torn from her abdomen, and as the creature hurled her into the air. In mid-air, a solid purple jewel erupted and shot out of her abdomen. _This was…inside of me?_

Konoka landed back near the Sacred Tree where the young woman watched the entire scene.

"Are you okay Miko-sama?" asked the young woman, with apparent worry in her eyes.

"I'm alright, but what was that? Is that the _Shikon no Tama_?" she asked, as she slowly stood herself up. Her feet a little wobbly, and her clothes soaking in blood from the wound.

"Yes, and that creature will use the jewel soon. Miko-sama, please release me and let me protect you. I probably don't deserve it, but I don't want to see Miko-sama get hurt anymore!" pleaded the young woman.

" 'Miko-sama'? Why do you keep calling me miko-sama? Please stop calling me that. My name is Konoe Konoka."

_No, this isn't Konoe-chan,_ thought the young woman. _But she looks so much like her…_

"I understand, Konoka-san, but please release me quickly. Believe me when I say I want to protect you. I vow to protect you for as long as I live. Release me before the creature hurts you again," the young woman urged.

"How? I can't cut the vines with anything."

"The vines I can cut myself. I need you to pull out the arrow for me. Do that and I can protect you."

For the first time, Konoka noticed that among all the vines surrounding her there was an arrow piercing the young woman's chest.

"Please pull it out for me," she pleaded.

As the last word escaped her mouth, the creature had devoured the jewel, and let the jewel's power course through its body. It morphed from a half-human, half-centipede creature to a full centipede demon. The human skin ripped itself off of her, and was replaced by a dark, rough skin. Her human eyes were changed to a large demonic red set, and her human fingers melded into single sharp claws.

It charged swiftly to the two girls, and wrapped its lengthy body around the tree, crushing Konoka and the young woman together.

"Please pull it out, I beg of you."

"Just pull out the arrow right?"

"Yes."

Konoka squirmed out an arm from the ever tighter, constricting hold the centipede demon had on them. She quickly placed her hand on the arrow, and began to pull it out. Konoka used all her strength only to make slow progress. As Konoka concentrated all her strength on the arrow, it began to shine. It shined blindingly bright, and shattered to pieces.

Setsuna had been released.

* * *

The authoritative miko saw a bright light coming from the _Forest of Setsuna_. It glowed brightly, and she recognized that it was under the great sacred tree. _What has happened there?_ She wondered.

Outside the barrier, the demons were still attacking. As they all charged for the barrier once more a large metallic boomerang flew through the air. The size was as large as an average person, and each little edge of boomerang was razor sharp. It sliced all the demons that it came in to contact with and returned to the hands of a young woman.

"Sorry for the wait Minamoto-san, but I thought I would bring one of my pupils with me. She slowed us down a little, but I hope by not too much," yelled a tall woman. She had long black hair flowing down, and tanned skin. She wore a traditional taiji-ya uniform, and behind here was a young girl wearing the same uniform.

"I'm very sorry, Mana-sensei," apologized the young girl. She had twin ponytails with bells attached at the root of her hair that flowed down past her waist.

"You're just in time Tatsumiya-san and Kagurazaka-san," replied the miko.

"This won't take long with the two of us," Mana said to the miko. She then addressed to her pupil, "Ready Asuna?"

"Let's go!"

And the two taiji-ya charged into the demon infested grounds, their weapons ready to exterminate them all.

_Soon I can go investigate the light, and confirm whether or not that light had anything to do with Setsuna. How I hope that my suspicions aren't correct. We'll need all the help we can get if she was released_. The miko thought.

* * *

The moment Setsuna was set free from the arrow she gripped her sword, and unsheathed it. She slashed through the vines, and easily cut through all the demon flesh that constricted them.

Konoka fell straight down to the floor, while Setsuna landed upright, a few meters from the tree.

"Do not worry Konoka-san. With _Yuunagi_ in my hands I won't let any harm come to you."

At that moment, Konoka truly felt safe.

The centipede demon backed away from Setsuna briefly, and it began to glow an eerie red. Its whole body had a coating of the red glow as the pieces that were previously severed reassembled itself back onto the demon. It had regenerated right before her eyes.

The demon lunged its whole body towards Setsuna, with its now claw-like arms ready to slice through Setsuna. Setsuna stood there for a moment, but then leaped into the air. She went higher than a normal person could, and landed nimbly on top of the demon's head. She plunged _Yuunagi_ through the back of the demon's skull, and descended; slicing as much of the demon as she could in one motion.

It didn't scream or show any signs of pain. It still swung its claw-like arms at Setsuna as if unaffected. Setsuna took a strong blow to her ribs and was knocked back a bit. Afterward the creature stood motionless.

Again, the demon glowed red as it reassembled itself.

_My attacks aren't working on it! How am I supposed to defeat it if it'll just regenerate again? _Setsuna cursed herself for not having miko abilities. _If I could see the jewel I would pull it out in an instant, and then I could destroy this demon with ease. Wait…Konoka-san was able to pull out the arrow before. Only a priestess of extraordinary skill can do that. Maybe she can…_

"Konoka-san! Do you see a bright light coming from the creature? If you do, tell me where it is!"

* * *

The twin pony-tailed taiji-ya fell to the ground when she saw the last demon slain.

"Phew, that was a lot of work. Right, sensei?" asked the taiji-ya to her teacher. She inhaled a large breath as if she was holding her breath the whole time.

"You need more training if you thought that was tiring," replied the teacher calmly. "We can start with you carrying all our equipment back to the village."

"What!"

Shortly after the last demon fell, the young kitsune kunoichi appeared before the authoritative miko again, and reported on the news. Afterwards the miko ordered all priests and priestess to drop the barrier, and they all gladly obeyed.

"Now Asakura-san, I need you to tell those two taiji-ya to come to the _Forest of Setsuna_. I'll already be in there, and make sure they come ready to kill. You'll be done for today after that," said the miko.

And within the blink of an eye the young kunoichi vanished to carry out her orders, while the miko gathered a quiver of arrows and her bow.

* * *

Konoka was puzzled at the request of the young woman. She could see a bright light coming from the demon for a long time now. It was surprising that the young woman couldn't see it.

"I do. It's at its tail!"

And without another word Setsuna went straight to the tail end of the demon. The creature was still regenerating and was an easy target for her right now. She readied her sword, and cut the tail end of the creature.

Shortly after it had severed, the portion was snaking its way back to the main body. Setsuna quickly began cutting through the tail again, and again. Getting the pieces smaller and smaller, until she could see the jewel cluttered in with some of the demon's flesh. She quickly reached for the jewel, and pulled it out of the creature. The moment she did the red glow disappeared from its body. The creature wailed in pain as it now couldn't finish recovering from its wounds.

Setsuna charged in and made lightning fast swings at the demon; each swing resulting in a portion of its body falling to the ground. The creature made one last screech from its severed head before the entire body turned to dust, leaving its bones as remains.

Setsuna fell to the ground, exhausted from her battle. _All my strength still hasn't returned. I can't…keep my eyes open…_ And Setsuna closed her eyes, as her body slowly drifted to sleep.

Konoka rushed to her fallen savior, and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, are you all right!"

Setsuna responded with light breathing that signified she was still alive. It was strange that she didn't notice it before, but up-close Konoka noticed just how beautiful this young woman was. Up-close, she could see how full and inviting her lips looked…

"There you are!"

Konoka turned and saw a woman in priestess clothing.

"It's just as I feared. Setsuna has been released," she whispered to herself. "You there! Stand back from that creature. It's not safe being so close."

Konoka was confused as to what creature she was referring to. The centipede demon had been slain, so what other creature was there?

The miko pulled an arrow from her quiver, and readied it on her bow. Konoka realized what her target was.

She quickly shielded her sleeping savior with her body, and held her tightly.

"What are you doing? Stand back. I'm trying to save you from her."

"Save me? But she's the one who saved me from the centipede demon. I won't let you hurt her." Her grip on the young woman tightened.

At that moment, Konoka wished for nothing more than to be able to protect her savior. As she had her hands clutched around her, a bright light formed around the two. It soon dissipated as a solid blue aura surrounded them.

"That's…Konoe-nee's…" the miko was left speechless after those two words. She was amazed that she would ever see that light or that barrier in her life again.

The sight only lasted briefly though, as Konoka didn't have the training or strength to keep the barrier up for long. She soon collapsed, now feeling great fatigue overwhelm her body.

"Shizuna-san, sorry we're late!" yelled a voice from behind the miko. The miko didn't turn around, but instead merely waited for the two taiji-ya to appear at the corner of her eye before speaking.

"Take this girl," she pointed to Konoka, "back to the village for me. I'm going to stay here for a while." She walked, almost as if in a trance, to the _Sacred Tree_ and began investigating it.

"What about the other girl?" asked the pony-tailed taiji-ya, motioning to Setsuna.

"…Take her back as well," Shizuna said reluctantly.

"And the order of being ready to kill?" asked Mana.

"Kill any demons that may attack you while carrying those two to the village. You'll be done for today after that."

"Understood."

The two taiji-ya each scooped up one of the sleeping girls, and carried them back as ordered; to the village that Setsuna took residence in thirty years ago.

* * *

**Preview**:  
Konoka: Oh no! They got us while we were asleep! What are we gonna do?  
Setsuna: Don't worry Konoka-san. I made my promise to protect you and I intend to keep it.  
Konoka: Thanks, but you know…I don't know your name yet.  
Setsuna: My name? It's…  
Konoka: Don't worry about it, I'll find out on the next _Setsuna_, _Chapter Two: The Tale and the Thirty Year Sleep_. See you there.  
Setsuna: Why can't I tell you my name now?


End file.
